


Movie

by faithinthepoor



Category: Greek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDoF 2010 Drabblethon! at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a>. Prompt - Greek, Ashleigh/Rebecca, movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie

Things are awkward after the big lesbian announcement. They still spend time together but it’s not the same. Ashleigh is willing to sit next to her when they watch a film but now she places a cushion between them and ensures that Rebecca’s hands are above any blanket that might be in use. It’s unnecessary behaviour; Ashleigh knows the outcome of the Robin escapade. Thankfully humble pie is not fattening, as she had to eat a large slice. Still, she wonders if she retracted her gay status a little too quickly because she really misses getting to hold Ashleigh’s hand.


End file.
